Vengeance
by Uyil
Summary: Toute sa vie durant Naruto avait subi les brimades des autres. Il était fatigué, si fatigué mais que pouvait il faire ? Tout changea après avoir surpris une conversation du conseil de Konoha à propos du Kyuubi. Naruto avide de vengeance fait la rencontre des larbins. En bien ou en mal le monde est sur le point de changer. Voici l'avènement du Rokudaime Overlord.


Cette histoire commença lors d'une journée tout à fait normale, rien ne prédestinait cet ombrageux avenir... À vrai dire le petit garçon qui se dirigeait vers la tour du dirigeant de Konoha, le Hokage, paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, plutôt petit en taille pour ses dix ans, il possédait des yeux d'un bleu intense, certain diraient que ces yeux d'apparence innocents cachaient la veritable nature de leur propriétaire. L'enfant avait également les cheveux blonds aux couleurs du blé et portait des vêtements assez atypiques : il était tout d'orange vêtu.

Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus important, le plus important était que ce même garçon surprit une conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre...

《 Vous avez entendu la rumeur ? À ce qu'il paraît le démon aurait encore volé chez l'un de nos respectables citoyens, comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter de quoi manger avec ce que nous lui donnons ! 》Dit une voix de l'autre côté du mur où se tenait Naruto, car tel était le prénom de l'enfant. En réalité si Naruto volait de la nourriture au lieu d'en acheter c'est parce que les commerçants refusaient de lui en vendre.

《 Hokage-sama comment pouvez vous garder l'enfant démon en liberté ? Il devrait rester enfermé dans les prisons de Konoha ! 》S'exclama une autre voix que Naruto reconnut comme étant un imminent commerçant de la ville et faisant parti du conseil.

Naruto commençait à s'inquiéter ; il avait bien compris qu'on parlait de lui et avait maintenant peur de son sort.

《 Je... 》Repondit la voix hésitante de celui qu'il reconnaissait comme le Hokage ; son Jiji.

《 Ce n'est plus possible ce...Naruto...》Fit un autre conseiller 《 Ce n'est qu'un démon, comment pouvez vous le laisser vivre !? C'est lui qui a détruit notre village il y à dix ans ! Lui le Kyuubi !》

Pour Naruto ce fut un choc : enfin il découvrait pourquoi tout le monde le détestait, naïvement il avait cru qu'il n'était pas un demon comme l'appelait les villageois, il voulait y croire, vraiment, mais cet espoir fut anéanti. il se mit à fuir de là courant à travers le bâtiment puis à travers la ville, passant par un passage que lui seul connaissait il se glissa à l'extérieur de Konoha et se mit sous un arbre sachant pertinemment qu'on viendrai bientot le chercher.

Une fois au calme il fit alors ce que toute personne de son âge ferait : il pleura, il pleura de tout son coeur. Le village ne lui avait rien dit ! Son Jiji ne lui avait rien dit ! Il n'avait même pas essayé de le défendre ! Il était tellement fatigué et une pointe de colère pour tout ces mensonges l'asaillit, mais il se calma peu de temps après, celui qu'il considérait son grand père devait avoir une eplication...

Alors il se mit a regarder tout autour de lui, voyant de petits oiseaux gazouiller, des lapins partir à sa vue il, puis il entendit le bruit du vent qui rentrait en collision avec les feuilles dun chêne qui avait l'air plutôt vieux. Pour finalement regarder ses pieds et se dire que lui ne pourrait jamais profiter de cette sérénité tranquillement, avec des amis, que toujours il serait honni par toute la population.

Lorsque, enfin, il releva la tête il s'aperçut que quelqu'un d'autre était présent : il s'agissait là d'un homme - enfin, il croyait- en tenue de ninja avec un masque recouvrant l'intégralité de son visage, celui ci avait un kunai dans sa main droite, l'Uzumaki était peut être naïf mais il avait déjà vu des gens tenter de "l'attaquer" avec pareille arme, même si à chaque fois ils avaient été arrêtés par un homme masqué. Comme celui là.

《 Je te trouve enfin, démon ! Tu vas payer pour avoir tué ma femme il y a dix ans ! 》Rugit l'anbu.

《 Ma...Mais, je n'ai rien fait...》Mais l'homme masqué n'en tint pas compte et s'approcha dangereusement de l'enfant qui se mit bien vite à courir comprenant que les intentions du monsieur étaient tout sauf bonnes.

《 Reviens, sale démon ! 》Cria le chasseur.

《 S'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît arrêtez...》Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que comme il l'avait appris il y a peu il était le démon renard à neuf queues il méritait donc cette punition...

Malheureusement pour le blond, l'homme parvint à le rattraper.《 Pardon... Pardon...s'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas...》pleura Naruto des larmes dévalant son visage, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant...

Alors il implora son agresseur le supplia comme seul un enfant pouvait le faire...

《 Je ne ferais plus jamais rien... S'il vous plaît...》Continua le petit s'excusant pour des fautes qu'il n'avait pas commises.

《 Tu ne mérites pas le pardon. Je vais te tuer. 》Énonçat l'homme comme s'il s'agissait là d'une vérité universelle.

Il leva son kunai prêt à l'abattre sur le gamin en larme qui préféra fermer les yeux quand...

《 Pour le maître ! 》Cria une voix nasillarde.

《 Qu'est ce que... 》

Surpris Naruto ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'est ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna profondément : une petite créature, marron et aux yeux et oreilles démesurés le défendait, en fait il y en avait même plusieurs. Seize en réalité dont une restait en retrait, celui ci avait l'air plus vieux que les autres et une sorte de lanterne flottait au dessus de lui maintenue par un bout de bois venant de derrière sa personne, malheureusement l'Uzumaki n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur l'apparence de la seizième créature que le ninja supposément envoyé pour le tuer se releva avec un couteau planté dans le torse. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque une autre de ces créatures lui enfonça un couteau en plein dans son coeur, le tuant sur le coup.

Naruto fit ce que n'importe quel enfant ferait dans cette situation : il se mit à fuir.

《 Non maître ! Revenez ! 》l'interpella la plus vieille des créatures. 《 Attrapez le maitre ! 》dit il aux petits monstres.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt faut et le blond se fit plaquer par deux des petites creatures brunâtre.

《 S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas ! 》implora il de nouveau.

《 Ne vous inquiétez pas maître nous ne vous ferons pas de mal après tout vous êtes notre seigneur maléfique. Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'au portail et apres je vous expliquerais plus en détail ce que vous êtes ! Assomez le larbins ! 》Naruto essaya bien évidemment de se debattre mais les "larbins" avaient une force insoupçonnée et eurent tôt fait de l'assommer...

.o.0.o.0.o.

Naruto commençait à se réveiller lorsque il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé, vite, se dit il, il devait faire semblant de dormir sinon on allait lui faire du mal comme le méchant monsieur qui avait essayé précédemment.

《 Ah vous vous réveillez. Parfait... 》Annonça une voix, qu'il reconnut après un temps comme celle de la vieille créature.

Il était grillé.

Alors comprenant que d'une il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de dormir et de deux que s'enfuir serait impossible entouré d'autant de créatures il parla : 《 Qu'est... Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? S'il vous plaît ne me faites pas de mal...》Demanda et supplia il

《 Loin de là l'idée de vous faire du mal, nous voulons juste vous aider à assouvir votre désir de vengeance et à asservir le monde ! Car tel est le but de tout Overlord qui se respecte ! 》

《 Mais...c'est quoi un Overlord ? Et où sommes nous ?》demanda - et à juste titre - le garçon.

《 L'Overlord est notre seigneur maléfique, maitre de tout types de larbins et également le fléau de l'humanité. Fléau avec un grand F bien sûr. Et nous sommes dans votre Tour noire la capitale des ténèbres et aussi votre cartier général.》

《 Vous aussi vous pensez que je suis maléfique... Non... Si tout le monde le dit alors c'est que ça doit être vrai...》

《 Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Ce serait vous insulter que dire que vous êtes... gentil... Pouah s'en est répugnant.》Affirma le petit monstre.

《 Mais... vous m'acceptez quand même ? On est amis alors... ? 》

《 Nous sommes bien plus que des "amis" comme vous dites nous sommes vos dévoués serviteurs, engeance de tout le mal de cette terre.》

Naruto réfléchissait... si tout le monde disait qu'il était maléfique peut être était-ce vrai... Et puis s'il était accepté par les petites créatures... et même s'il n'était pas mauvais de base il était prêt à le devenir pour enfin être reconnu pour lui et ses actes et si poir cela il devait devenir plus terrifiant que le demon renard lui même il le ferait. Oui à à compté de ce jour Naruto Uzumaki deviendrait le futur Fléau.

《 Mais avant tout plan de conquête vous devez vous lier avec la Tour, Venez maître. 》Puis le larbin l'amena vers l'une des plus profondes salles de la dites Tour 《 Voilà ! Veuillez apposer une goutte de votre sang sur la porte, celle ci se liera avec vous ce qui empêchera toute personne extérieure d'y entrer. 》

Il entrèrent donc dans la pièce une fois que la goutte de sang fut apposé, et purent voir un cristal géant en forme de sphère qui semblait briller d'une façon malsaine projetant des ombres sur les murs, Naruto fut dans un premier temps intimidé mais reprit contenance peu après : le futur Fléau ne pouvait pas être si facilement terrifié.

《 Pour vous lier a la tour il suffit de poser votre main sur le cristal, à ce moment et seulement à ce moment, la Shodaime Overlord verra si vous avez effectivement la cruauté, l'intelligence et le pouvoir nécessaire. Dans le cas échéant... 》

Mais Naruto n'écouta pas le reste de la phrase et posa sa main sur le cristal d'aspect lugubre, il se retrouva instantanément transporté dans un endroit ou un brouillard d'une opacité sans pareille régnait, mais peu à peu la brume se dissipa laissant voir une énorme cage dont l'intérieur semblait habité par un immense renard dont les neufs queues battait l'air. Ce renard était également détenteur d'une fourrure orange vif ainsi que deux yeux rouges dont les pupilles étaient fendues.

Naruto lorsqu'il vit cela fut bien vite terrorisé, ses muscles se tétanisèrent, il avait peur plus peur que jamais. Même lorsque le ninja masqué allait le tuer il n'avait pas eu aussi peur... c'était dire. Mais ce qui l'horrifia le plus fut le fait qu'il reconnut cette bête.

 **《 Alors tu viens finalement à moi, sais tu seulement où es tu misérable humain ? 》**

《 C'est de ta faute ! C'est toi le Kyuubi n'es ce pas ? C'est toi qui a fait de ma vie un enfer !

 **《 Non petit, détrompe toi** **, les seuls coupables sont les villageois... oui et le Sandaime qui les as laissés** **te faire du mal... il t'a toujours caché la vérité... T'a il dit ce que tu contenait ? t'a il dit... qui étaient tes parents ? 》** Annonça perfidement le démon manipulant totalement la conversation.

《 Mes... mes parents... ? 》Lorsque il entendit cela son coeur se serra alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent...《 Tu sais qui sont mes parents ?! Dis le moi je t'en supplie ! 》

 **《 Eh bien ta mère s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki et elle était ma précédente hôte. Quant à ton père son nom était Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage. 》** Énonçat le Kyuubi sachant quel effet cela aurait sur l'enfant.

《 Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible tu mens ! Pourquoi... mon père... à fait ça ! 》Soudain une émanation de chakra commença à sortir du corps de l'enfant englobant son corps d'une enveloppe rougeâtre. Naruto était plus en colère que jamais, son père, son propre père avait scellé le Kyuubi en lui ! Les dernières bribes d'innocence qui lui restaient volèrent en éclat.

 **《 Oui, c'est cela... tu sais pourquoi ton père à fait cela ? pour protéger le village qui te déteste ! pour le protéger de moi... de toi... alors que comptes tu faire... ?** 》Ricana ironiquement le kitsune : Konoha aura créé elle même sa fin.

《 Je vais les tuer. Tous. 》

《 Bien, bien, bien je vois que tu as la mentalité pour devenir le prochain Overlord. 》 Fit une voix venant de derrière Naruto.

 **《 Toi... j'aurais du me douter que la v** **enue du garçon impliquait d'autres choses plus importantes... Que veux tu Shodaime Overlord, Kaguya Ôtsutsuki. 》**


End file.
